CanadaXReader: Rollerskating
by The Derpy Derpbender
Summary: A reader insert between you and Canada. Based on something that happened to my friend and I at a rollerskating party  we saw a guy who looked like Canada .


It was a Sunday night and you and your best friend were at a roller skating party for (grade number) in your school (an all-girls school) and the (grade number) grade of an all-boys school. Your grade often had parties with their grade. You usually didn't go to these parties (you had went only twice before) but this one was a roller skating party, and you loved roller skating. You had your own style of skating, but it wasn't very fast.

You and your friend were the outcasts of the grade, and were sitting alone at a small table because it was hard to hear each other over the loud music while skating. You two were currently daring each other to do things you wouldn't normally do.

"(Name), I dare you… to talk that boy over there," she said smugly, gesturing to a boy sitting by himself at a table.

Your cheeks reddened. You recognized "that boy". He always sat by himself in the parties.

"Wh-What?" you asked. You hated talking to boys, especially because you always blushed around them for some weird reason.

"I dare you to talk that boy over there!" She repeated slowly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Either that, or you'll have to fall down dramatically to get a boy's attention, like those 'populars' over there," She said, gesturing to the 'populars' who were falling down every five seconds to get some boys' attentions.

You paled just a little.

"Fine… I'll go talk that boy…" you muttered reluctantly. Falling down to get a boy's attention was worse than talking to one. Far worse.

You got up from the table and skated towards the table the boy was sitting at.

He wore a pair of jeans and a maple-leaf sweatshirt and had blue eyes and brownish-blondish hair. His knuckles propped up his right cheek as he stared off into space, a small untouched cup of ice water sitting in front of him. You couldn't place it, but he looked… different from the rest of the boys at the party. This boy seemed lonely, unlike the other obnoxiously loud and competitive boys. You were drawn to him, and something compelled you to talk to him.

"Sorry to bother you, but… may I please sit here?" You asked quietly, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him.

He snapped out of his reverie and looked up at you with piercing blue eyes, his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"S-sure…" He stuttered.

You smiled gratefully at sat down.

"Thanks," You said.

The boy shyly nodded.

"So…" You mumbled, attempting to start a conversation, "What's your name?"

"I-I'm M-Matthew…"

"Cool… My name's _-_," You told him.

He smiled and nodded.

Matthew was glad you decided to sit next to him. When he saw you for the first time, he decided you were the most beautiful girl ever. He observed you in the parties and gathered that you were a "loner" like him.

"Hey _, D-do you want to rollerskating with me?" he asked softly.

"S-Sure…" You accepted quietly.

You and Matthew stood up and skated inside the skating rink. You both skated about the same pace around the rink, so neither of you had to worry about waiting for the other.

As you skated around the "corner" of the ovular rink, you spotted your friend grinning at you. You smiled slightly and waved at her. She made a thumbs-up sign.

"H-hey Matthew?" You asked.

"Hmm?" he said.

"How come I always see you sitting by yourself at these parties?" You questioned.

"Well, I um… I don't have that many friends and neither of them go to the parties, so I always sit by myself." He answered, a bit surprised that you had actually noticed him.

"Why do you go to the parties then?" You asked.

"I… I like observing people. I can tell who's going out with who, who's going to get dumped, and who's going to ask who out. I can also tell who's 'popular' and who's not." He replied.

"So uh… can you tell who's going to ask me out?" You asked quietly. You had always wondered who, if anyone, liked you.

Matthew blushed and stayed silent for a moment, then beckoned you outside the rink. You followed and sat down at a table, him facing you. Matthew took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I… I'm going to ask you out. _, will you be my girlfriend?

Your heart stopped, and a warm blush spread across your cheeks.

"S-Sure, M-Matthew…" You said, smiling.

And then, as if compelled by an unseen force, you both leaned in across the table. You felt his soft lips pressing against yours, and you closed your eyes. It was over in a matter of mere seconds.

"I think I love you, _." He breathed.

"I… I think I love you too." You replied, taking your hand in his.


End file.
